


Free?

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Kagura's always wanted to be free but is independence what she thought it would be?Issekiwa 2006 Birthday 3rd Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Free?

Originally Published June 2, 2006

* * *

Kagura awoke into nightmare not with scream but panic. She bit her lip, drops of blood and sweat sated the crypt, and she cursed those parts of the flesh that could not be conquered. Its mortality, its weakness.

Recomposed _despite_ the chains, she defied that bitter cold exposure of her ripped, torn clothes. While all about the stonework of the charnel house, the bindings of the wrists and ankles, the morbid exhibition tantalized the spiders. And stoked the perversions of _that creature_ , that illegitimate kin.

Red eyes glowed and demonic growl echoed completing the transmutation from nothing into being - thus by degrees Naraku emerged through darkness like a flower blooming.

Between the two was the box obliterated by shadow.

It squirmed with a rhythm entirely and uniquely its own, alien to the hands that held it and unknown to the eyes that avoided it.

Naraku smiled.

She jolted.

Naraku laughed.

It struggled and she, too, writhed - its veiled promises of lost innocence and broken dreams could not be endured.

Was there no worse a thing Naraku could do than give her _exactly_ what she wanted?

"Happy birthday, Kagura."

* * *


End file.
